The invention relates to a method and to a system for the maintenance of a first wind energy installation from a group of wind energy installations.
In order to be able to carry out a maintenance process at a wind energy installation, it is necessary in many cases to shut down the wind energy installation or at least to operate said wind energy installation with reduced power. The losses in yield associated therewith are undesirable.
It is known to select a time period with weak wind for the maintenance process. The losses in yield produced owing to the standstill of a wind energy installation are then lower than if the standstill falls within a period of strong wind (WO 2014/191067 A1). This procedure has the disadvantage that the flexibility when planning maintenance processes is significantly restricted.